I'm Your Peep!
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Cody can't resist the charms of Captain Charisma. SLASH!


**Title: I'm Your Peep!!**

**Author: Candy_rko**

**Pairings: Christian/Cody**

**Summary: Cody can't resist the charms of Captain Charisma**

**Warnings: SEX**

**Words: 3000**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Notes: I seem to gravitate towards strange pairings. XD. And damn with Christian on Raw… oh yeah.. .Giggity. This is posted on LJ at violentpretties and wrestlingslash**

**Chapter 1/1**

Cody Rhodes wasn't a pervert.

Ok. Maybe he was. Because he'd been standing just outside of the locker room for a glimpse-just one _peek_-of the newest member of the Raw roster. Sure, he'd heard enough stories about Jason Reso, aka Christian, from Randy, John, Adam, and Chris but he'd never actually _met_ Jason. Yes, he'd seen him from afar or backstage but they'd never been properly introduced. Every time Cody even mentioned it to Randy, the older man would give him the strangest look and then ramble about how Jason was old enough to his father. (A very young father considering Jason was only fifteen years his senior.) Needless to say, his hopes of meeting Captain Charisma were firmly shoved aside by Poppa Randy and Momma John.

Which was why he'd taken the shady route and followed Jason from his match against Carlito towards the huge, public locker room that the 'less fortunate' had to use, according to Ted. Cody was a ninja, expertly trained in the art of espionage, at least in video games. He silently turned the latch down, poking just enough of his head inside to be able to see. His baby blues widened to saucers at the sight before him.

Cody Rhodes was a small pervert.

Jason was butt ass naked and really, Cody couldn't stop himself from staring. It was impossible. Jason was a finely toned specimen of male sexiness. So what he was pushing forty? That didn't mean he was any less hot. That ass of his was _perfect_. Not huge like John's (who had to stop wearing his spankie pants in OVW because of that huge butt!) or tiny like Evan's. But just _right_. Mounds of muscles. Cody felt his cheeks warm at his voyeuristic depravity the second Jason turned a little, showing off his half hard manhood.

Ok, Cody Rhodes was a _giant_ pervert.

He'd seen enough cocks in his life-in the locker rooms and showers-but for some weird ass reason, Jason's was turning Cody on something fierce. Hell, even Randy and Ted didn't have that affect and he'd _slept_ with both of them. Maybe it was because Jason was the forbidden fruit, the unknown, the mystery. Jason was an enigma that Cody was curious about. Cody suppressed his disappointed groan when Jason wrapped a towel around his waist, hiding his lower extremities from Cody's view.

Cody bit his bottom lip, adjusting himself, knowing his sweatpants weren't going to hide the oh so obvious tent in the material. When was the last time he'd gotten that horny that fast? The first time he'd seen John and Randy fucking like bunnies? God, that was almost two _years_ ago! And yet one glimpse at Jason Reso had made him go from limp to hard in point five seconds. That was a new record. It wasn't just that the man was packing below the waist or that he had such a firm, pert ass. No, he was gorgeous _all over_. His shortly cropped blonde hair, those eyes of his, even the facial hair. He was a bronzed god, all sinew and lithe muscles, a body that betrayed a strength far greater than his appearance deceived. Cody wouldn't mind being on his back for Jason.

Cody slapped his hand to his forehead. _Cody, seriously, stop it. Because there's no way a man like that would willingly fuck a kid like you. Unless he was drugged or drunk. Or in your case, it'd have to be both._ Cody told the snide voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Ted to fuck off. _Ok. I should probably go now because any second and-_

"You enjoyin' the show?"

He gaped, meeting the amused eyes of Jason. "I'm your biggest peep!" he squealed like a little girl before taking off at a full run back towards Legacy's private room. Oh, that had been _real_ manly. Sarcasm duly noted. Because now Jason probably thought he was a moron! Cody groaned, throwing himself on the couch and burying his head in his hands. Maybe he could smother himself. Because he was _mortified._

_I'm your biggest peep. What the fuck was that? God, Cody. You're an idiot! Why couldn't I have been all cool and suave and been like, so, you wanna fuck me? I'm very fuckable. Oh, goddamnit, Cody, you've got to be the biggest nerd out there. _Cody clamped his teeth down hard on the pillow, about to give in and just throw a temper tantrum.

"Whoa, nice room. You Legacy boys get the VIP treatment."

Cody's heart stopped beating and he slowly rose to stare at Jason, the older man glancing around the room. "Ted pays for it," was all he could muster. Not an apology for checking Jason out or for intruding on his privacy. Because really, Cody just wanted to forget he'd done that. But it was difficult with the object of his desires just a few _feet_ in front of him, clothed in only dark jeans that accentuated the curves of his legs and ass exquisitely.

"Ah, the Million Dollar Brat. Makes sense."

Cody should have been angry at that shot at his best friend but it was true. Ted Dibiase was a brat. Always had been, always would be. Of course, Cody wasn't one to talk. All three Legacy members had been raised in the lap of luxury. Cody sank back, regarding Jason with a mixture of desire and interest. He hadn't expected Jason to find him. And really, anyone that wanted a piece of either Ted or Cody were usually scared to death of Randy and John. Those two were homicidal when it came to their boys.

But not Jason. He'd marched right into Legacy's room without a care for the consequences. Either Jason was just that brave or just that stupid. And Cody seriously doubted it was the latter. "So, you're my biggest peep?" Jason asked, grabbing a chair and plopping himself down.

"Oh yeah." _Way to be a fan girl, Codes! Now you need pom-poms!_

"I'm grateful," Jason shot him a wide grin that went right to his over active groin. "We haven't been properly introduced. Jason Reso," he extended his hand towards Cody.

"Cody Runnels. Well, Rhodes. Whatever," Cody blushed, sliding his hand easily into Jason's, hoping to God that Jason didn't feel how sweaty his palm was. That would have been hard to explain. Speaking of hard… He was about to rip a hole in his boxers. Just one _touch_ from the man and he was already back to a raging hard on. It was embarrassing! He wasn't a teenager, he shouldn't have gotten that aroused that easily.

"So, you're the baby bro of Dustin?" Jason scooted closer to him, eyes narrowed as he stared at Cody, "Wow, you look _nothing_ like him. You're hot."

Cody almost eeped. "Half brothers."

"I was goin' to say. You must've got all the looks in the family." Jason's breath danced across his face and Cody felt he might _die_. "Why'd you follow me?" Well, that was straight to the point and made Cody want to just sink through the couch and through the floor.

"Um, I was, you know, just-"

"You want me."

Cody blinked. He must have been emitting pheromones. Gaymones. Whatever. Because he hadn't been that _obvious._ At least, he hadn't thought so. He swallowed, not positive if he was going to get a punch to the face. Jason's face was unreadable at the moment. Ok, really, a black eye or the possibility of getting laid? Because Jason was here. Had found _him_. "Yeah. I do."

Jason's mask slid out of place, that charming smile appearing. "I knew it. Because, baby, that gave you away," Jason pointed Cody's crotch. Cody self consciously grabbed the pillow and covered himself up. "Ah, don't be shy. It's okay. I'm flattered." He took the pillow from Cody's suddenly lifeless hands and tossed it to the floor. "It's been a while," Jason admitted softly.

Cody could sympathize with that. His dry streak was going on six months; he'd been fucked in the showers by Ted after a fight with his wife. Cody had since developed a back bone and refused to be Ted's personal whore. No one ever came to _him,_ not as two people sharing an intimate act. It was usually when one was mad at the other and Cody was their means for release. It felt _nice_ that Jason had sought him out. "If you don't wanna-"

Jason was straddling his hips in an instant. "I never said I didn't want to. You're a beautiful man, Cody. And I'm sure you get a ton of action. Which is why I'm shocked you've got this for me," Jason reached in between them and gave Cody's cock a squeeze.

"Have you looked at yourself? You're fuckin' hot," Cody pursed his lips to stop himself from moaning as Jason's hand slipped past the sweatpants and the boxers, touching bare flesh. God, he'd forgotten what it felt like to have someone else stroke him. Someone else pleasuring him. He'd gotten used to his own hands again. His pants and boxers were being lowered to his ankles, a mischievous smirk curling Jason's lips, making him look years younger. "You don't have to do that," he protested, wondering why he suddenly found it degrading; Jason was fifteen years his elder. Cody should have been on _his_ knees. Not Jason.

"You're sweet. A hot man with an even hotter cock," Jason purred, licking the head in the right spot, Cody shuddering. Ok, it had been even longer since he'd had a blow job. Maybe eight months? From Randy? And Randy was a _god_ at sucking dick. No wonder John got moped when he and Randy had broken up for a couple of months. Jason's tongue was working wonders on the hard column of flesh jutting obscenely from in between his legs. Ok, maybe Randy had competition as the best cock sucker in the business. Because Jason was worshipping his dick like it was the holy grail of cocks, like it was a fucking lollipop.

But Jason was the only one that had ever called Cody a man. It always kid or boy. Never man. It made Cody like the man even more and not just because of his oral skills. Which were making him turn into a moaning, shivering heap of sluttiness. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting into that warm, inviting mouth. Jason's hands were on his hips, stopping Cody. Cody mewled in frustration. He was soooo close. And then, Jason was gone with a final swipe of his tongue. "Oh man, that was cruel!" Cody whined.

Jason chuckled. "How about you fuck me?"

"Say what?" Cody's mouth dropped open. He was a bottom boy. The uke. The sub. Whatever you wanted to call it, Cody was not and never had been, a top. He automatically knew he was the catcher. Of course, he'd never been offered to be the batter either by his partners. And since his experiences were with a select few-namely Ted, Randy, and John-he'd just grown accustomed to always taking it. Because seriously, the three of them were way too manly to let the younger man top them.

"Wow, you've never topped," Jason shook his head, the humor reaching his eyes, "Why?"

"Um, that's kinda private…"

Jason chuckled, taking off his clothes, his manhood at full attention and dripping with pre-come. No, Cody wanted _that_ in _him._ Jason was pushing nine inches and Cody could only imagine how that would feel in him. "Let me guess, Orton and Dibiase don't shorten the leash very often?"

"Hey! Not cool!" Cody scowled.

"But it's true. I like my men to be equal. To take it and give it, you know?" Jason's grin was Cheshire. "I promise you'll like it. And if there's a repeat of tonight, I'll make sweet, sweet love to you."

"Oh, that's corny!" Cody laughed, "Leave the romancing to Barry White."

Jason winked, taking Cody by the shoulders and pushing him down on the couch. "I'm clean. You?"

Clean? Oh, condoms. Cody nodded. He doubted he'd contracted any diseases by fucking his own hand. Maybe calluses but that was about it. Honestly, Cody couldn't think, not with that delectable morsel of man smex in front him. "Uh, don't you need to be prepared? I don't wanna hurt you."

"Come on, man, I thought it through. Made damn sure I prepped myself back in the locker room. Hey, I had every intention of getting screwed by you, one way or the other," Jason said, noticing Cody's expression.

Hmm, Jason, fingering himself? Yeah, he about shot his load at the images in his mind. Jason slowly sank down on Cody's cock and as the tip slid into Jason's tight, welcoming body… Cody knew hands wouldn't do. Knew he wouldn't be able just play the submissive role. Because it was fucking _amazing_. The way Jason's body took him in. The heat. The friction. No wonder Ted was _always_ wanting it. No woman could feel like this. And seriously, Cody didn't think he'd ever be able to sleep with another woman again.

"Oh, I fuckin' missed this," Jason moaned, impaling himself completely on Cody's cock. "And you're just _right_."

Cody wasn't sure if he was insulted or not; did that mean he wasn't- Cody's eyes bulged when Jason lifted himself off before abruptly lowering. He was buried to the hilt inside Jason. He tentatively met Jason's slow thrusts with his own, building a speed to match Jason's, the room filled with carnal grunts and moans and whimpers-Since when did Cody whimper? The sounds of skin sliding against skin… Of the tell tale noises of sex… Cody could even smell the proof of their coupling. It was an aphrodisiac in itself.

"Jason, I'm," Cody really didn't want this to be over with so soon but this experience was so new for him, so different. "I'm not gonna make it much longer."

Jason laughed breathlessly, "I'm right there with you, babe."

Cody slammed balls deep inside Jason, eyes fixated as Jason hurriedly stroke himself, watched as Jason's cock was pumped in his fist. Jason's eyes were closed, lost to the sensations, riding Cody like a rodeo cowboy, riding him for all he was worth. And then Jason was moaning loud enough that anyone in the hallway could have heard. Cody was riveted as he watched Jason orgasm, his cum coating Jason's hand and trickling onto Cody's stomach. That impossibly taut body was unbearable was the passage gripped Cody's cock in vice like grip that made had him thrust one, two more times and he was calling out Jason's name.

Cody heard Jason grunt as Cody withdrew from his body. His face twisted in disgust at the mess they'd left on the couch. "How am I gonna explain that?"

Jason shrugged, "You had a little solo action?" he suggested, grabbing of one of the hand towels resting on Cody's bag, wiping off Cody's cock before turning his focus to himself. That was different. Cody was used to cleaning himself. "Hey, you ok?" Jason asked.

"I'm… Look, I'm not normally like this. I don't… I don't randomly have sex with guys I don't know."

"You'll just have to get to know me, huh?" Jason grinned, zipping his jeans.

Cody decided that would be a welcome change from the wham, bam, thank you ma'ams that he got from his friends. Though, why should it be normal? Usually you got to know the person and _then_ you had sex with them. And Jason was new. Different. He knew nothing about Jason and vice versa. "I guess so," Cody finally responded, smiling at Jason.

Just as Cody was putting on his shirt, the door opened. "Aww, do I need to take care of it?" Randy's voice was dripping with innuendo and Cody just knew, _knew_, that his mentors would know what had happened.

Jason came to stand beside of Cody, putting himself protectively in front of Cody. John came to an abrupt pause the second that he noticed the room wasn't empty and that Cody was most assuredly not alone. Randy collided into him. "What the fuck, John? You-" Randy's eyes widened with shock before narrowing to fury, seeing that Jason was with Cody. "Reso! You better have a damn good reason for being in here or I swear to God, I'll break your neck!!  
"Randy, calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for…for this," John frowned, looking directly at the couch. "Ok, on second thought. Jason, you have three seconds to leave before I pound my fist into your face.

Randy noticed too, his entire body heaving underneath the rage, "John, MOVE! You're dead, Reso! You hear me! DEAD!!!"

"Let's go," Cody said, quickly grabbing his bag.

"CODY!!!" Randy and John were shouting as Cody and Jason as they two hastily left the room, not bothering to turn around to see if the two other men were chasing after them. "You do realize they're gonna kill you," Cody said as he and Jason ran through the winding hallways. "I'm like their adopted son."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've had a shot gun pulled on my ass."

Cody's laughter filled the corridor. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Because really, he was Jason's biggest peep.


End file.
